About Shuichi
by yumeyana
Summary: Just when you thought it was a crap of a movie...


**Author's Notes: This is something I just thought about after watching the movie About a Boy. Actually, my original plan was a Slam Dunk fic but I decided I could do two versions: one for gravitation, one for slam dunk. Hopefully, I can do the slam dunk version soon. **

**Dedication: This is to my imouto, Reeza, who loves Tohma so much; to my itokos Heiko-chan and Fuyu-kun who love Eiri very much; to Madie-nee who loves Ryuichi; and to the whole ryuichiluvstohma ML. **

**Disclaimers: Nope, not mine. Only the story peeps. Though I'd love Ryuichi as a birthday present for my debut. **

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**_About Shuichi_**

Crap. Crap. Crap. 

I don't know why I even finished the damn DVD Tohma lent me. 

Okay… so the movie made me think, thus making me finish it. Damn crap of a movie. 

Fine, fine. It wasn't too much of a crap of a movie when you think about it. And perhaps Tohma knew that somehow I could connect with it. After all, I was like Hugh Grant in that movie. And there were some things in the movie wherein I agreed with Will (Hugh) that I would like to point out. 

Point one: **Man is an island**. 

I agree. 100%. Totally right.

Since Yuki's death, I depended on no one, trusted no one, and loved no one not even Tohma. Fine, I depended on Tohma for emotional support once in a while, but I did NOT depended on the guy completely. Trusted? Okay maybe a little. Loved? Did I love Tohma?

Now that was a question worth posing.

Truth be told, I owed Tohma a lot. Everytime I woke up crying because the New York events were replaying in my dreams, he would be there. He'd hold me and rock me to sleep, telling me that it was all a dream and that he was there. And he was always right. He was always there whenever I needed him. Whenever I'd call, he'd come rushing to me, putting down everything – even Nittle Grasper, who was at the height of their popularity then – just to be by my side and console all my worries. Ukai-san was very annoyed at this, I remember. Ryuichi-san had jealousy in his eyes and yet he didn't let it pass through his lips. He loved Tohma and Tohma loved him. And when the time came and Tohma chose me, he just smiled, kissed his then-boyfriend one last time and fled to LA after the marriage and he was the best man. 

Read my lips. Ultimate and only reason why he married Mika: ME.

No, not love. Tohma loved Ryuichi-san. Not because they had something in common. The only thing they had in common was stylish fashion sense. And I forgot. ME. Yes. Me again.

All in all, Tohma's life revolved around me and NG records. Mika's life revolved around me, Tatsuha, the fashion boutique she owned, and getting Tohma to love her. My life revolved around my novels and – _I don't know – Tohma?_

Maybe – only just – I did love Tohma. 

_Kami-sama, he'd be glad to hear me right now._

He was always telling me to get someone – a companion – to be with me. But none of the women I met fulfilled the uh, 'companion requirements'. And I stood on what the movie said: A man is an island. 

Which actually brings me to point number two: **No man is an island. **

**That was the statement Tohma reminded me over and over again. **

Unfortunately – for dear Tohma, that is – he wasn't the person who made me realize that statement. 

The pink-haired figure beside me snuggled closer. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. He wasn't really the intellectual movie type of person. 

Oh yes. He was the one I was talking about. The person everyone knows as Shindo Shuichi, the popular Bad Luck vocalist. The person I call a baka. 

And yes, mushy and sappy as it may seem, it was him who made true of that saying. 

When this brat entered my life, I was living that I-don't-need-anyone-for-heaven's-sake philosophy. Actually, I don't know why him of all people. Was it destiny? Was it coincidence? 

_"Remember what Touya and Kaho said in Card Captor Sakura, na no da? There are no coincidences. Only the inevitable"_

Oh yes. How could I forget Ryuichi-san's little quip when he and Tohma delivered the DVD here in my flat. Fine. In the flat I share with Shuichi. 

It was good to see those two with each other, though. It took Ryuichi-san long enough to realize he had to fight for Tohma. And he won. Mika knew she wouldn't win. Tohma loved Ryuichi-san as well. 

Okay. Back to the baka. 

He came in so fast that before I knew it, he was already occupying a big part of my life. Too big, in my opinion. But somehow, as days passed, I didn't really mind. I even actually told the little baka that I wanted to be with him, which was – to my surprise – entirely true. Somehow, that baka had already fulfilled the last requirement. 

Shuichi understood me in ways I don't know how. Hell, even Tohma and Mika took a long time to figure me out. But Shuichi somehow understood me. He loved me despite my past, despite my coldness.  He loved me despite everything. I loved him all the more for that. 

And even if I never told him I loved him, he knew that I cared. He knew that I loved him. 

It was funny how in a short expanse of time my world began to change its course of revolution. Funny how the simple thing that he understood me, accepted me and loved me inspite of everything was the principal force that changed my life. Funny how my world now revolved around Shuichi. And I was alright with it. 

I smiled. This little sleeping baka didn't even know he was occupying my thoughts. 

Suddenly he stirred up. He looked up at me, blinked and smiled. 

"Yuki… I slept through the movie. Gomen." 

"Iya. Don't worry too much about it. It's crap anyway."

Yeah right. Crap. 

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning."

"Do you want some coffee?"

I nodded. He was about to get out of the couch when I suddenly remembered that it was already April 16, his birthday. Ryuichi-san had been so kind as to remind me that. 

I reached out to grasp his wrist just in time.

"Nani, Yuki? Is there something more that you want?"

I shook my head. "I just wanted to say… Otanjoubi omedetou."

His eyes widened in shock. I guess he hadn't realized that it was already his birthday. Or that I knew when his birthday was. 

"YUKI!" he exclaimed, launching himself onto me. 

I wanted to shove him away like I always did, but I guess I could make this day an exception.

"I didn't know you knew."

_"Don't tell him we told you, okay Eiri-san?"_

I decided to evade that comment altogether.

"I don't have anything for you."

It was quite true. It was only a few hours ago that I learned about it and I didn't even know what to give him. How the hell could I come up with anything, right? Rational excuse. 

"It's okay."

But I felt bad. What could I give this little brat for his birthday? Following my heart more than my head, I kissed his cheek and whispered something I thought was about time he knew.

"Ai shiteru, Shuichi."

I felt him freeze for a moment before I felt warm tears on my shoulders. On instinct, I just hugged him closer. Maybe I had said the wrong thing?

No. Perhaps they were tears of joy?

Dream on Eiri. 

"Ai shiteru, Eiri."

Did he just say Eiri?

That means it wasn't the wrong thing to do!

Three-point shot for the novelist! (A/N: Sorry. SD sickness is attacking me again.)

"Shuichi… I'm sorry," I told him as I held him at arm's length and gazed his lovely emerald eyes. I always had a thing for emerald-eyed people, didn't I?

He shook his head. "Don't be, Eiri. It was worth the wait. And besides, what's important now is that I know that you love me too. That's the best birthday gift you can ever give to me."

And with that last statement, he closed the remaining distance with a kiss that said everything. I guess no matter how many awards I get for writing, love is something which cannot be fully expressed in words. 

Kami, I'm turning into one sappy, mushy person! Someone will definitely pay for this!

But I did not want to break the kiss I was having from the one who was responsible for that. Because now I realize something.

Before, I had no one to care about but myself. 

Now I had Shuichi. 

And now that I think about it, it would always be about Shuichi. 

Point two taken. **No man is an island. **

Owari.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**Author's Notes: I finished it? My God! I am soooo happpyyyyy!!!!  Now onto the Slam Dunk version!!!! But before that, I want to say that I had fun writing this. Never even thought I'd get to finish this. I just suddenly got inspired. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review! It is music to my ears to hear your comments, just please be constructive! And if you support Ryuichi x Tohma, please join our ML: ryyuichiluvstohma-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Thank you! **

**Disclaimers: Gravitation and all its characters belong to Maki Murakami. They were just borrowed by this crazy author to spread her love. She is quite close to being penniless so it won't do any good to sue.**

_About Shuichi© is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 20April2k3, 08:21p. No part of this fanfic maybe reproduced without consent of the author. All rights reserved. _


End file.
